Battle of Aquin
In July 1800, while Riguad was retreating to the south in front of Dessalines, after the battle of Tremé, Colonel Damage, near Aquinas, at the head of 2,000 men, darted on him. Riguad, with a head of 700 men, waited for him with firm feet, and recut them at the tip of his baionnettes. Damage fled; terror seized his soldiers who threw their guns at the laughing: Save who can! Dessalines, indignant, ordered Colonel Laurent's division to cross the bell on the fugitives to stop them and force them to return to the fire. It was in vain: the fugitives, who did not have the courage to turn around, rushed furiously to the baionnettes of slow comrades-in-arms, and opened a passage. Dessalines ordered the close of ranks and attack the enemy. Riguad had just put his soldiers in battle at the city's intake. The troops from the North attacked at the no-go stand. The smoke became so thick that the fighters stopped seeing each other. We were shooting each other at point-blank range. However, continuing to give in to digital strength, Riguad withdrew. Gabard rushed to his guns, seized them, and had the gunners beadoned on their pieces. At the same time, Clervaux, after turning the Riguadins, appeared on the battlefield with 4,000 men. The southern infantry, crushed by 6,000 men, fled. Riguad, whose horse, hat and clothes were pierced with bullets, took to the head of his cavalry, which was down to 50 dragons, and charged the troops of the North. He was retreating to the shore fort, after crossing the city, when Dessalines launched all his cavalry, strong of 1,500 men, against him. Squadron Leader Desravines, at the head of this cavalry, cut the southern dragons in pieces. Riguad almost got caught in the deroute several times. A captain of the Artibonite dragons, named Charlotin Marcadieu, was about to kill him when he recognized him: he dropped his sword and encouraged his escape. All the fugitives who had rushed to the shore of the sea to reach the cays' boats were taken prisoner by the cavalry. Dessalines, after launching the Laplume division in pursuit of the enemy, ordered his troops to bivouac. It was noon. The army was indulging at rest, when, suddenly, the sentries gave the alarm, and the cries: To arms! To arms! Reheard in the village. It was a corps of 300 men coming out of the cove to calf, commanded by Colonel Piverger who, believing the village of Aquinas in the power of Riguad, had come silently to the place of arms, vis-à-vis the house occupied by Dessalines. The Riguadins, in an instant, were wrapped up from all sides and defended themselves with rare courage. When the cavalry charged them, they fled. Warrant Officer General Blanchet and Colonel Batichon reached the woods and escaped death. But Piverger, though he had an arm smashed by a bullet, continued to fight valiantly. He was about to fall victim to the fury of the soldiers when Dessalines rushed to him, finished a rampart of his body, and exclaimed: "Don't take his life, he's a brave man!" Dessalines took him under his arm, led him to the balcony of the house he occupied, surrounded him with consideration and care. Suddenly a shotgun goes away: the bullet whistles at the dessalines: it was an officer from the North who, wanting to shoot Piverger, had to kill his general. This officer was arrested and put in solitary confinement. He was not heard of again. Category:Haitian people Category:History of the Caribbean Category:Aquin Arrondissement Category:Sud, Haiti